memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Quantum Storm/Act Two
The Enterprise is in orbit of Earth. On the bridge the crew are working on repairing the ship's systems like weapons and long range sensors Lieutenant Mitchell is sitting in the Captain's chair while Captain Branson is on the surface speaking with Captain Halliwell. Anything on weapons Geordi? Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at him. La Forge chimes in. I've got phasers back online but the torpedoes are gonna take awhile Commander La Forge says as he looks at him. Ensign Kaye chimes in. Sir I'm picking up a transmission its from somewhere in Star City but I can't isolate it Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her. Keep at it Jamie Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at her. She nods. At the Clock tower Captain Branson is looking at the screen. I'm familiar with the Endgame virus Captain Branson says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss looks at him. We use this on the Borg ship and we can destroy it Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at them. Ok but how are we going to get it onto the Borg vessel? John asked as he looks at them. Felicity chimes in. Correct me if I'm wrong, but each Borg vessel has a device that links it to every other Borg ship Felicity says as she looks at them. The holo-table shows the inside of the Borg tactical cube as Commander Ivanova chimes in. Its called the central plexus Commander Ivanova says as she looks at Felicity. Felicity zooms in on the center. If I can gain access to one of those and release the virus there Felicity says as she looks at them. Typhuss turns to her. Its protected by multi-regenerative security grids, how would you get inside Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. I'll find a way inside Felicity says as she looks at him. Then Sara walks into the base and smiles. JOHN! Sara says as she sees him. She leaps into his arms and kisses him. Wait what are you doing back so soon from your mission? Sara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. This isn't our John, he's from a different reality Typhuss says as he looks at Sara. Sara looks at him. He looks and sounds just like him Sara says as she looks at Typhuss. Helena looks at them. Hey you guys we've got a problem that cube is gone Helena says as she looks at them. Captain Branson is surprised. They must of restored their ability to transwarp Captain Branson says as he looks at them. Typhuss remembers reading about Captain Archer's encounter with the Borg in 2153 and their mission to return to the Delta Quadrant. Something wrong father? Helena says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them. The Borg are going back to the Delta Quadrant Typhuss says as he looks at them. Branson looks at him. If they get to the Delta Quadrant they'll bring back an armada of cubes Captain Branson says as he looks at them. Helena looks at them. We've got to stop them now Helena says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. How, that's a tactical cube it has hull armor, more powerful than a normal Borg cube Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Dinah chimes in. Isn't the Enterprise armed with quantum torpedoes? Dinah says as she looks at Branson. Branson nods. But first we need to know where they're gonna stop Commander Ivanova says as she looks at them. On the cube Lex is being led to the Queen's chamber. The Queen descends down as Lex looks at her and she walks down. Are you the leader of this Earth? the Borg Queen says as she looks at him. Lex looks at her. No, I am not Lex says as he looks at the Borg Queen. She looks at him. Then why have you come aboard my cube? the Borg Queen says as she looks at him. Lex looks at her. I want to help you attack Earth Lex says as he looks at the Borg Queen. The Borg Queen looks at him. We don't want to destroy Earth we want to add it to our collection of assimilated planets the Borg Queen says as she looks at Lex. Lex looks at her. I think I can help with that and maybe we can negotiate some sort of deal that will leave me and my people complete control of Star City Lex says as he looks at her. The Borg Queen looks at him. Why would I do that the Borg Queen says as she looks at Lex. Lex looks at her. I thought the Borg was thousands if not millions of minds, one voice? Lex says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We are the Borg the Borg Queen says as she looks at him. Lex looks at her. And I know of a way to get you to the Delta Quadrant easily so you can resume your reign of terror on the people in that quadrant Lex says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Meanwhile at Sara's apartment she and John walk in. Looks like my place back home John says as he looks around the place. Sara looks at him. Yeah I've been spending the night with my sister its too quiet since the other you left for the Gamma Quadrant Sara says as she looks at him. John looks around the place as Sara looks at him as she explains their life together. We've been married since 2381 and we've got two kids a boy and a girl Sara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Really? John says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Yeah they're both in Starfleet Academy both you and Typhuss inspired them to follow in your footsteps as Starfleet officers, Felicia is at field training at Starbase 375 and Felix is posted aboard the USS Century under the command of your mother Sara says as she looks at him. Meanwhile at the Clock tower Felicity is searching for the Borg tactical cube and find a way to get to the central plexus without being detected while Typhuss is talking to Helena and his wife Dinah about how well Sara is taking seeing an alternate version of her husband. I'm amazed at how well Sara is taking this Helena says as she looks at her father and her mother. Typhuss looks at Helena. Sara has never met someone from a different reality before, I'm sure its new to her Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Dinah looks at him. True Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss walks over to Felicity. Found a way inside yet or the Borg ship? asked Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. Felicity turns to him. I think I found a way to get inside the cube, I've been reviewing Operation Fort Knox from 2375 when Admiral Janeway wanted to steal a transwarp coil from a badly damaged Borg sphere Felicity says as she goes to the holo-table and brings up the bio-dampeners. Typhuss looks at the holo-image. Good idea, I volunteer to go with you on the Borg tactical cube Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity was about to object when Typhuss looks at her. What's wrong Felicity? asked Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. After what Joker did to our power grid our replicator is only able to replicate one of the bio-dampeners Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Well then I will have to use my own Typhuss says as takes one out as he looks at Felicity. Helena looks at him. You've saved that thing from your Fort Knox mission? Helena says as she looks at her father. Typhuss looks at her. No, I got it from Starfleet Headquarters Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Typhuss gets a bag and opens it, inside are 2 phaser rifles, 2 type 2 phasers and 2 tricorders as Typhuss looks at Felicity. She looks at him. You've came prepared Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah I did, I still want to go with you, you aren't going alone on a Borg tactical cube Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Sara walks into the base seeing the bag as Helena looks at the screen. Uh guys we've got a problem Helena says as she looks at them. Then a squad of Borg drones beam into the base. Use the guns, the Borg can adapt to the phasers Typhuss says as he looks at them.